Doping in thermoelectrics generally results in performance optimized only in a small temperature window, due to the near constant carrier density resulting from the temperature independent activity of extrinsic dopants. Functionally graded materials with a compositional gradient of dopants can improve performance, but are difficult to fabricate. Thus, there is a need in the art for a new mechanism to achieve a higher thermoelectric efficiency afforded by a given material system.